Subsist Desires
by Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat
Summary: Goes along with my story Whatever You Desire, various character song fics and one shots. hope you enjoy! please read and review feed back is much apreciated!
1. The Tower Asha

**A/N: Song Fic! I'm very excited for this, ever since I listened to the song all I thought about was how it related to Asha and her abilities.**

**This is set just before the start of my story ****Whatever You Desire****, so if u have not read that, I suggest that you go back and read it first because this song fic will not make much sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "The Tower" by Vienna Teng- and neither does Asha- nor do I own the Dono ab Desire. All I own is Asha and Dria. **

**The Tower**

**Asha POV**

It was a bad day. Compared to the constant battle for control of her new found abilities and the stress of the possibility of failing her Literature- 01 test, she would take the test any day.

She hated crowds, especially since the day her abilities appeared. Not that she was a fan of them before, but now, sensing the desires of all the people around her, it made her want to become a hermit. Power, lust, love, death, life, happiness, cruelty, these were the many things that she had to endure day to day. Listening and feeling what the people around her desired and wanted.

She took off her coat and placed it on the back of the couch while kicking her shoes every which way. Dria, her best friend and roommate, wouldn't mind. She herself had the odd bad day and left her belongings scattered across the rental.

She made her way to her room, rubbing her temples with her fingers, and grabbed for her guitar. Music she found great comfort in, the notes and harmonies that were created lulled her stressed mind and body. It was better then a spa, and much more fun for herself.

She didn't proclaim herself to be a musician, but the odd time she was known to create a song that summed up her emotions, allowing for the stress to float away with the musical notes.

She strummed a basic melody, and when she was satisfied, started to add the words.

**The one who survives by making the lives  
Of others worthwhile  
She's coming apart  
Right before my eyes**

The desires of people weighed heavily on her, and it showed. No matter how much she tried to hide it, the people close to her, like Dria, knew differently.

**The one who depends on the services she renders  
To those who come knocking  
She's seeing too clearly what she can't be  
What understanding defies**

It doesn't matter how much she fights it, if the person has said the words "I Desire" she has to grant it. All she wants is to be normal, to be free, like so many people in this world. But she knows she can't, she can never be normal, because of what she can do.

**She says I need not to need  
Or else a love with intuition  
Someone who reaches out to my weakness  
And won't let go**

The words "I'm Fine" or "I'm okay" always escaped her mouth, because she can't need, she can't desire, because knows she can never have what she desires most. It was the way the Genie in the legend wanted it. He wanted to teach a lesson, because the person he loved most reached out to his weakness and used him.

**I need not to need  
I've always been the tower  
But now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow**

She has always stood strong for others. Like her friend Dria, with a heartbreaking past and a list of mistakes, she needed to be her tower, someone she could depend on.

But for herself, her powers push down on her, threatening her life. She wanted to break free of the weight of the stress; to bloom.

**She turns out the light  
Anticipating night falling tenderly around her  
Watches the dusk  
The words won't come**

She likes the night; it is the only time when it is her thoughts alone, when she is at peace. The beauty of the night leaves her speechless, the stars, the cool air, all wrap themselves around her. Protecting her, loving her.

Every other night she will sneak out her window and on to the roof, much to the dislike of Dria, and watch the dusk. I calms her; calms her powers.

**She carries the act so convincingly  
The fact is sometimes she believes it  
She can be happy with the way things are  
Be happy with the things she's done**

She has granted many desires. Some good, while others are unbearably bad. Her powers have no limits, no rules to govern what a person can or can't have. She has granted desires that weigh so much upon her conscience that she knows that she could never be happy with what she has done. No matter how much Dria or anyone else tells her it is not her fault, she can never accept it. She can try to convince them, but she ends up trying to convince herself.

**Reach out, hold back  
Where is safety  
Reach out and hold back  
Where is the one who can change me  
Where is the one  
The one**

She is constantly running, running from the people that want to use her. People who she thought were her friends; changed and molded to the people she was afraid of. Dria was the only one left, the only person who never used her. Although she knows that Dria wants certain things, and has to remind her that she won't give them, she is still a true friend. The one person who has dealt with her "episodes" and tries to help her fix them, by research or by calming gestures, she is always there.

**I need not to need  
Or else a love with intuition  
Someone who reaches out to my weakness  
And won't let go  
I need not to need  
I've always been the tower  
But now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow**

She needs to stay strong, or else her powers will consume her. The Dono ab Desire is not all that she is, and she will never let it be. But it is hard when you're subjected to the desires of others, it is like a cage, and you are the slave.

**I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in the snow  
The danger and the power  
The friend and the foe**

"Bad day Asha?" Dria asked with her body slumped against the door frame.

"You could say that." She replied putting her guitar back on its stand.

**A/N: Well there you have it! The first song fic for Asha and the first song fic that I have ever written! As soon as I heard this song I automatically thought of Asha and her powers. I hope you think of that too! And I kind of gave away Asha's powers just a little bit, but you don't know specifics, and I'm sorry for that, but you will figure them out later in the story! **

**I am currently working on chapter 4, and after that is up and posted, I will post Dria's song fic! **

**Please give me your opinion! I want to know how I did! And if u have any suggestions for other song fics or one-shots please tell me! I love that kind of feed back! So please, please, please press the little button at the bottom of the screen! You know that you want to! So !**


	2. Slipped Away Dria

**A/N: okay this next song fic is about Dria, and about how she feels about the loss of her father. I hope you enjoy.**

**Diclaimer: I Only own Dria, the song belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

**Song: Slipped away by Avril Lavigne**

**Slipped Away**

It will never be the same without him. Never hearing his roaring laugh as he came through the door after a hard day's work, ready to take me up in his arms and swing me around. Never smelling the musky sent of his cologne float around the house. Never hearing the rich timber in his voice when we were talking one on one; just me and him. When everything was happy.

**I miss you, I miss you so bad.**

**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me,**  
**I remember it clearly**

I remember mom's face when she got the call that you were in the hospital. I remember the drive to the hospital as well. Mom was crying and trying to focus on the road all at the same time. I had to take over the wheel for her a couple of times because she was blinded by tears. When we entered the hospital, the doctors told us that you were in the ICU and that we should be calm when we saw you.

Tubes and various instruments were taped to you. Bandages covered your body and obscured your face. The image will be forever imprinted into by brain. The doctor came up to us, saying that they didn't believe that you would survive the night. You didn't.

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh**

I didn't eat breakfast the next morning, or lunch in the afternoon. I didn't do anything that day, not even move. Asha came as soon as my mom called her. She stayed by my side, hugging me, asking me to eat... something. She never stopped supporting me, trying to hold up my cracking soul.

**I didn't get around to kiss you,**

**Goodbye on the hand,**

**I wish that I could see you again**

**I know that I can't. **

I wanted to ask Asha to bring him back, to grant my desire so that the accident didn't happen, so that I could have my dad back.

But that would cause too many questions raised, and could possibly cause Asha's powers to become known. That would be very bad. She has already had enough to deal with as it is, and she didn't need me to cause her anymore trouble. But she still felt my desire, and my need to have my dad back, and whenever I thought of him, she would start to cry. She never let anyone see herself cry though, she wanted to be strong and hold herself together.

It was for me why she did that. She wanted to be strong for me, so that I could be strong for myself. Asha stood by me and was patient when I was depressed when my father died.

My mother had a different opinion on my depression. She didn't want to have to deal with me anymore so she took me to a doctor- Doctor Pills- as I called him, and he placed me on all sorts of medication to make me 'happy' again.

**I hope you can hear me,**

**Cause I remember it clearly, **

**The day you slipped away,**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same **

Mom and I started having fights after the doctor gave me the pills. I would take them, but they didn't work; not really. So mom started getting angry.

"Why won't you take your pills?" she would yell at me.

"I am taking my pills!" I would yell back.

"Well how come you aren't happy? Come on, just get happy and move on with your life!"

"You really think it's that easy? Just to 'get happy'? News flash mom, how can anyone get happy when you are being such a bitch all the time?" And with that I would usually storm out, and go to Asha's house.

**I had my wake up,**

**Won't you wake up**

**I keep asking why,**

**And I can't take it**

**It wasn't fake it,**

**Happened you passed by.**

I knew it wasn't fair to my mother to call her a bitch. She was just mourning in her own way.

_But that doesn't mean she has a right to take it out on you_. My inner voice would tell me. But that didn't give me and excuse not to treat her with respect anymore either. I would think rationally.

Why did this happen to me? Why was it my dad? I was mad at fate, God, and the world. THIS IS'NT FAIR!

**Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back**

You would never come back to me. I accepted that thought now. I just hoped that you found your way to whatever place you go to after you die.

I was crying silently into my sleeping bag. I just had another fight with my mother and stormed out, and went to Asha's house.

"Dria," Asha said that night. "I know you are mourning the loss of your father, believe me I understand all too well. But as your friend, and more like a sister than anything, I just want to tell you that your father will always be with you, in here" She placed my hand over my heart. "When you love someone, they stay in your heart forever, and at the end of the day, your heart is a little bigger."

I didn't say anything to her comment, but I knew she was right. Even though my father wasn't with me physically, it didn't mean that he would be gone forever.

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...  
**

I glanced out the large window of our new home in the palace of Agrabah. It was the night of the third year anniversary of my father's death. I knew things wouldn't be the same without him, but I took what Asha said to me- that night many years ago- to heart. As long as my memories of him and the love I had for him were in my heart, he would never be truly gone.

I gush of the cold night air came through the window, and somehow- I don't know how- I knew that he would always be here with me.

**I miss you**

**A/N: Viola! It is done! Please read and review! I Hope that you liked this one!**

**And please, if you have any songs or one shot ideas that you want me to write for Whatever you Desire, don't be afraid to Review and tell me, or just plain PM me! I would love to hear your thoughts! **

**As always,**

**Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat**


End file.
